


Forever and Always

by SecondSilk



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the porn battle prompt loss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

She moved silently through the ship, across his room and into his bed. In sleep she was warm and familiar and safe, and he curled himself around her. At ship's dawn he woke, her hair in his mouth and doubt eating its way down his spine.

She woke between one breath and the next. He turned just his head and found himself looking straight into her eyes.

"You lost everything to bring me here," she said, voice soft, working through the problem.

Simon shook his head. "No, bâobèi!"

He cupped her cheeks and tried to see past the sympathetic pain etched into her expression to what she really felt. Although he suspected that she herself did not know.

"You are everything."

"Everything," she echoed.

The look she gave him was intense, holding him still as she slid against him. He felt the world slip away when she pressed her lips to his; the sweetest kiss. There was nothing in the world but the other, no space but that between them.

Her body was soft, warm against him, and arching under his hands.  
River's fingers spread over his chest, fine and teasing. He saw memories of her as child, delicate but strong — dancing, painting, tracing all the blue lines on a map — all tinged with grief at the knowledge that she did not remember those times.

This was all they had. This was everything. The images faded into heat and pleasure.

He did not even gasp when she reached into his pyjama bottoms and curled her hand around his penis, stroking it to hardness. He raised his hips when she pulled the elastic down, and gently pushed her night gown off her shoulders to run tentative, teasing fingers over her breasts.

River sighed in encouragement. Simon closed his eyes.

River curled herself around Simon, straddling his hips and running her fingers through his hair, over his chest and down. Gentle, precise, she coaxed him into her, eyelids fluttering.

Simon gasped. River kissed him.

There was a sweet, slow building of tension and awareness. And a shock of heat like being spread out across the black, or squeezed tightly into a ball.

Simon came with River's name in his mind, and her lips on his throat.

River went perfectly still, tight around him. She said, "Simon," as an incantation, an anchor to this world and folded herself around him, laying her head on his shoulder. Simon wrapped his arms around her, caught by the fanciful notion that their hearts were slowing to beat in time.

"Us," River said, her lips warm against his collarbone. "You and me, Simon. Together."

"Always," he agreed.

"Forever."


End file.
